POTEK! - KaiHun ONE SHOOT
by deachndr
Summary: Kai Ingindt Chelalue Therlihadt Phoetih gua kaga akan membiarkan si s*tong menang berlarut larut adanya :-B doain gua cemaaan )/


Hai kakak, dea dateng bawa FF humor nih,friendship nih, rada gaje nih.. pan kuliah rada bosen ya,yaudah dea bikin ini aja sih :3 silahkan~~~~

**POTEK-_-**

Cast : Kim Jong In as Kai

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Genre: Absurd,Gaje,humor

Happy Reading!

Ditengah panasnya siang ,seorang pemuda berjalan menelusuri gang gang kecil menuju rumahnya.

"Kai ! elu kemane aje? Si Sotong nyariin elu tuh katenye elu mao diajak duel !" Dengan tergesa2 temen si kai yg berambut kariting habis kena terpaan puting(?) beliyung gegabetan laporan sama anak ketua RT yg katenye mao diajak duel.

"Sompret! Beneran lu ? si sotong emang minta diajar ntu! Gua kaga boleh tinggal diam-_-" Kai hentak2in kakinya sambil jamedudtan muka ditekuk kayak prisma segitiga siku2.

"iye kai, gua mah jujur2an aje ye mao laporan ame elu, siapin gih sono senjata lu. Jan ampe ketuker kek kemaren! Elah sebagai bebrayanan elu,gua malu setengah koma tau kaga-_-" cerocos temen kai yang bername junetkibo.

"anjiiiir, kenape elu ingetin gua ame peristiwa jaman belanda dolo! Iye iye gua bakal ati2 kaga bawa gambar berbie punya ade gua.." muncratan hujan lokal dari kai berhasil menembus gawang keperawanan mulut si junetkibo.

"heh,taplak! Ngomongnye biasa aje keleessss-_-" sambil elap tu muka sendiri dia balik kekandangnya.

'Si sotong emang dah,kenape kaga langsung ngajakin duel ke gua. Biasanye juga soksokan nantangin ngewall lewat pesbuk. Kepret...' batin si kai .

Dengan penuh emosi dia buka akun pesbuknya buat ngetik status yg 15 menit yang lalu baru nganggur.

**Kai Ingindt Chelalue Therlihadt Phoetih**

_gua kaga akan membiarkan si s*tong menang berlarut larut adanya :-B doain gua cemaaan ^^)/_

POST

Sampai dirumah,si kai ngelempar tasnya ke rak sepatu, ngelepas sepatunya kesofa(?), pake kolor merah gambar angling dharmo yg lagi ngetrend terus bawa senjata buat dia perang sama si sotong yang sebelumnya udah dia cek dulu. 'oke!kaga salah ambil gua!'

Kai yg udah ambisius mau nemuin si sotong,dengan semangat semangatnya ngencot (?) /rada ambigu/ nggowes sepeda pilogkannya sampe buju bune keringet keluar campur ingus.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan...

"eh BangKai ude dateng rupanye :') kaga ganteng amat lu muka katanye mirip pemainnya sung go kong kenape malah jadi mirip si oppa jarwo kuwat?:')" cerocos si empunya nama yang sisebut sebut sotong.

"woles lu klu ngejek gua nape! Eh lu sotong...! SEHUN OTOOOOONG! Muke kayak sedotan bensin aja belagunye kyk anak juragan kaos kaki lu. Ayo sini katenye elu mao ngajak gua duel? Kampay lu kenape elu blokir pesbuk gua? Pan gua bikin status buat elu,sempaaak!" amuk kai membahana di sekitar halaman depan TK-KB Jualanak(?).

"gua anti nagh layyy kek elu kai,, depresi gua klu status lu kebaca di beranda-_- cinta2an mulu kayak elu laku laku aje, punggung panuan aje belagunye minta disunatin._."

"kopett lu tong! buruan dah duel ame gua!" idung kembang kempis , muka merah gelap gulita menghiasi keabstrakan muka kai.

'gua kudu nyiapin senjata handalan gua' batin kai ketawa cengingisan .

'nah si tua bangKai kaga bakal bisa ngalahin gua B-)' batin sotong liraklirik.

"elu aje yg duluan, gua mah kuat !" ujar si sotong.

"iyelah gua!" bales kai.

"Satu.. dua... tiga...!"

NGEEEEEEEEEENG~

Gambar kertas ukuran 7x5cm bergambar Justin Bieber kebuka , sedangkan yang satunya bergambar Zain Malik tertutup...

"Anjaaaaaaaay! Anginnye ntuh anginnye kaga fair ame gua buseeet! Kaga terima gua kaga terima!" amuk kai maki maki angin. /angin kaga punya kuping keles-_-/

"kan ye gua bilang ape , Justin Bieber gua yg menang.. mana umbul (semacam gambaran yg dibeli di lek gulali otok otok digunting lalu duel dilemparin yg kebuka yg menang) mana umbul lu buat gua semua!" Bangga sotong.

"Sate cacing ah lu ,tong! gua potek pokoknya ame elu! Jangan ngajak ngomong gua seminggu! Jangan sms2 gua! Jangan lewat depan rumah gua, sama jangan ambil beras pemerintah dirumah gua! FIX!" Kai ngelantur ngomong sepenuhnya sambil mecucu mecucu gajelas kayak citul.

"behahaha tai lu,kai.. punya nomor lu aje kaga -_-" sotong ketawa nista mangap mangap.

"tau lah tong, elu gua end!" sambil gotong sepeda si kai dinaikin sepeda(?)nya pulang sambil muka ga jelas bentuknya kayak flowchart-_-.

"DUEL BERIKUTNYE JANGAN AMPE KETUKER AMA GAMBARAN BERBIE YE BANGKAYYY!" teriak sotong alias sehun otong sama kai yang udah beburitan ninggalin lawan mainnye.

Akhir cerita kai ngrampok duit emaknye buat beli umbul seabrek!

**END**

cerita gaje yang kaga ada ujungnye... :D

Nah dea cuma iseng sih bikin ini :D heheh dimaapin yak?


End file.
